A little bit Royal
by Allie-2003
Summary: Lily Evans is a common Brittish subject. Prince James is the ruler of a small Country. Snape is a game show host and Sirius and remus are Dukes a funny little fluff the best to come.
1. The Surprise that will change Her life

A little bit Royal

By Allie_2003

  
"Lily Evans stared at her best friend Brianna Berns.

  
  
"You did What!?" 

  
  
"I entered you into a contest and you won. You are to go to the Ocu-lens studio and compete for the chance to live in a palace with a real prince. It's a small country called Caliana west of France. Now Lils dont give me that look. Just grin and bare it." Brianna  said as Lily stared at her.  
  
"I just can't Believe that you did this. Brianna  you know me I don't make a fool of myself in front of people if I can help it. I was that way at Hogwarts. I am that way now. There is no way in _hell_ that I will win. I am not the type. Merlin I am not even pretty."

That was an understatement Lily was gorgeous. Well everyone else thought that way. She didn't though. She had Long Auburn hair that ended at her waist and her Green eyes were shocking. Her face was plain but in her own way she was beautiful. she was beautiful on the inside as much as she was on the outside. Everyone that met her loved her sweet personality. But right now she was livid.

          "Bree, you know I love you like a sister and  _know _you love me the same way... I know you like the back of my hand but I don't know who the hell you are at this moment. What posessed you to do this?

          "Lily Rae Evans it is time to as my great-aunt Muffy says grow some balls and get out of this shell you somehow got yourself into and live life a little. If you love me as my sister then you will do this for me." Brianna grinned.

          "Gee Bree it is almost called blackmail but alright I'll do it tell me more about the game."

~~~~

Prince James Michael Alexander Malcom Potter was pissed. 

          "I did WHAT!" he shouted at his best friend and the Duke of Norton Sirius Black. His other Best friend the Duke of Merona Remus Lupin was the head of the Public Affairs for the palace in Faviana the capital of Caliana( A/n I had gotten some of the names from My dresses in my closet. he he just so you know.). Remus spoke calmly as usual.

          "James I told the Ocu-lens studio in Britain that you and Caliana will host a winner and her two guests here at the palace for three weeks here at the Palace. Now wipe that Grimice off your face this moment. It will make Caliana more known and get rid of your image as a player. The winner will be here in two weeks so get used to it. We will be meeting the women at the Apperationport... And yes Sirius you have to come. Who knows maybe it will be someone from Hogwarts we went to school with." With that Remus left the room.

          "Well that just blows doesnt it _Your Hinnieous." _Sirius said with a grin. James laughed for the first time since Remus told him about the game show.

          "Yeah Sirius it does but if its good for Caliana I guess I just have to go along with it so do you. now come on lets toss around a few Quaffles." the prince and the duke left the castle.

~~~~~~

          "Welcome to the first and hopfully not last season of _A Little Taste of Royalty_. Here's your host Severus Snape. Let us hope that he washed his hair for the show. Just a joke Severus." the anouncer said as the host a greasy hooked nosed man came onto the stage.

          "Very funny Ludo. now on with the show. Today we will meet three women who are hoping to meet a prince and fall in love, live in a castle with house elves and bulters, or are just humoring their friends. lets bring out the first contestant, shes a medi-witch with St Mungo's, Sally Hornner. Welcome Sally." Severus said.

          Thank you Severus i'm glad to be here." Sally said as she took her seat.

          "The next contestant is a Auror for the Ministry of Magic, Yvette Young. Welcome Yvette."

          "I cant wait to get started Severus." Yvette told him.

          "The Third and final contestant is a Career Consultant for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let us meet Lily Evans." This time Severus didnt smile right away. He was prompted to smile at Lily. "Welcome Lily."

          "Thank you Severus." Lily didnt seem happy to be in the same vicinity as Severus.

          "Lets get started shall we? Ludo tell these ladies what the game is about. And about the grand prize." Severus said as he sat down in the chair next to the women.

          "Righto Severus. ladies this show will give you a chance to show the whole Wizarding world your knowelege of the country of Caliana, the reigning Prince, history of his family, and what you like in a man. the contest will start after a view of our sponsers." Ludo said as the _Off the Air _sign came on. After the comericals ended the cameras showed Severus who spoke.

          "Alright shall we start with a little history. Before the show you drew straws. Yvette will go first. your question is:  What countries have borders around Caliana?" these questions went on for over fifteen minutes, Lily who had studied every book she could did very well and seemed to be a favorite of the crowd answered the last question before the buzzer went off.

          "Lily the last question that if you answer correctly will tie you with Sally is: What is the full name of Prince James and who are his closest friends and their titles? you have a minute to answer."

          "Ummm... his name is Prince James Micheal Alexander Malcom Potter. His closest friends and his advisers are Sirius Black the Duke of Norton who is the prince's Closest confidant and Remus Lupin the Duke of Merona and the head of plubic affairs for the palace." Lily said confidently. Severus paused before answering.

          "That is Correct. " Severus turned to the crowd of witches and wizards." It is now up to you. Who do you want to go on the three week trip to Caliana and stay with Prince James and his family? Please send a stream of sparks for your contestant. Sally?" a few sparks went into the air. " Yvette?" several more sparks went up. "Lily?" The largest number of sparks went up into the air.

          "**_Lily Evans the Audience has spoken you and two guests will apperate to Caliana and meet the Prince and the Dukes. upon arriving you and your guests will go to Faviana and stay in there as a visiting princess and her ladies-in-waiting and attend a ball at the end of the three weeks. Lily you will also recieve a wardrobe for the trip. At the end of the three weeks you will return to your previous life." _**A loud voice said as Lily stood there in shock. I _won?__How the hell did I win I tried my best not to win but it didnt work I am going to Caliana I'm going to meet the prince and live as a princess. WOW!_ She thought as Brianna and her other friend Caitlin MacKenzie who would also be joining her in Caliana rushed towards Lily.

          "You did it! I just KNEW you would win and that ladies is why I am a _genius."_

_          "_ Genius my foot. Bree if it wasnt for you I would be sitting at home reading a new book I had just gotten which I prefer thank you very much. but instead I get blackmailed by my best friends into going on a trip... I could also be working." Lily said laughing as the three women left the studio.

^^^^^^^^^

Ok so I was bored last night and after reading a book I thought of this story if you like it I will continue. ~Allie_2003~****


	2. Meeting the Prince

A little bit Royal  
  
Chapter 2 the arrival

         When the three women were all packed the luggage containing the new wardrobes fit for a princess and her ladies-in-waiting, picked up by palace servants in this case House Elves would pick up the luggage in about an hour right before they left for the Apparationport. Brianna grinned thinking about the Duke of Norton. Sirius Black. She had a crush on him at Hogwarts. _Wizards Alive was that only 5 years ago? _She thought. Only he didn't know that. Back then he was just one of the four famous Maurders The troublemakers of Bree's Year. They were James Potter, the ring leader, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. While Bree was just a Ravenclaw like Catie but Lily and the Maurders were Gryffindors. They only had Transfiguration and Charms together. Sometimes Bree had Runes with James when he was there that is. Other than that she only saw them at Quidditch Games. Usually when James, Bree and Catie were playing againist each other (Bree and Catie were Chasers, James a seeker). She sighed.

         "Oh Merlin Catie, she's thinking about seeing Sirius again. Prince James lock up Bree when we get there and throw away the Keys shes out for blood this time and she isn't going to stop." Lily said smirking at Brianna. Lily jumped out of the way when Bree tried to swat her. Catie laughed.

         "You, know Bree she's right you did have a _huge _crush on the DON."

         "D-O-N? What's that?" Lily asked looking confused. Brianna did too.

         DON the Duke of Norton. DOM Duke of Merona. Gee Lily Rae get it right."

         "So let me Guess Prince James is POC?" Brianna asked grinning.

         "You bet your broomsticks. Just dont tell him that. I doubt he would like that." Caitlin said as they walked walked into the apparationport. The girls were laughing

         "Say Catie if I had a _such _a crush on Sirius Black... What was it you had for Remus Lupin... or James Potter? Hmm?" Bree shot back at Caitlin. Catie blushed.

          "James was just a minor crush but Remus however was a different story you know that I dated him back in 6th year. He broke my heart so when I see him and talk to him he's going to get what's coming to him. A LARGE piece of my mind!" Catie said as their Disappartion time was anounced.

         _"**THE 1:00 DiSAPPARTORS TO CALIANA WiLL BE LEAVING IN 90 SECONDS I REPEAT THE 1:00 TO CALIANA WiLL BE LEAViNG IN 60 MiNUTES!"**_

_         "_Oh Shit! We better run Lily or we will miss it." Catie said as the women ran to the disapparation point. They made it just in time.

         "Caliana Here WE COME!" Lily said as the controller counted down the seconds. When the Controller said One the group going to Caliana disapperated.

~~~~~~~~~~~

         "Incoming Appartions from London, England will be arriving in 16 minutes!" the voice said above Prince James and his group.

         "Well Your Highness we will meet the winner from _A Little Taste of Royalty _in a few minutes I wonder who it is." Sirius said as they waited wth a sign Sirius made that read "oy dingbats from _A Little Taste of Royalty _Over here." only the winner and her guests would be able to read it. Prince James had made Sirius charm it so other people walking by saw "Winner From _A Little Taste of Royalty over here."  _To muggles it just said the winner's name. Since the three men were wizards and the winner was a witch they didn't know who the winner was.

         "The 1:00 Apparation from London, England has just arrived Your Highness. And Padfoot Put that stupid sign away! Do you want our guests to think we don't want them here?" Remus said coming up behind James and Sirius.

         "Well I don't know about you two but I don't. Remus I know you know what you are doing but I think that this is the dumbest thing you have done... Welcome to Caliana. You must be the winners from _A Little Taste of Royalty.  _You know who I am and my comapions are well happy you are here as much as I am. Your things arrived before you and are in your rooms in the Palace. Shall we?" The Prince said with a fake smile offering his arm to one of the ladies. Catie took the arm ignoring the look on Remus's face when he realized who they were. However he took Brianna's and Sirius took Lily's**.** Remus looked at Brianna.

         "Bree? Brianna Berns? is it really you? What has it been? 10 years? What are you up to these days?

         " Yes my name is Brianna Berns, Your Grace. It has only been 5 years since we have gradutatted, Remus. Here is my card." She handed Remus a business card that read:

**_Brianna E. Berns_****__**

**_Head of the Department of Magical Education   
Head of the Magical School Boards of Europe  
Head of Brittish School Boards_**

She continued. "Lily is a Career Consultant for Hogwarts and..." she didnt continue.

         "And Catie?" Remus asked. She sighed.

         "Catie is a  Healer at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures. I want to warn you to stay out of her way because shes out to make your life a living hell after you dumped her in 6th year. But you didn't hear it from me right, Your Grace?" she said smiling up at him. he laughed.

         "Call me Remus please Bree... I can call you that right?"

         "Sure. You can call me Bumbling Bree if you like. I don't give a rat's apple" Remus looked confused. "Snape and his cronies called me that." she shivered. 

**      "**I think I will stick to Bree. So the head of the Education Boards. Wow and to think I thought you would become a teacher at Hogwarts. You sometimes teach don't you?"

         "Oh I teach just not in the school. I'm a Tutor. how about you?"

         "I am doing great... Oh we're here. Bree Welcome to the Palace of Caliana. I'll let you get settled we can talk later tonight there is a small party you welcome our guests. when I say small I mean large half of the country is coming, I mean the half that could get tickets. the last Ball the whole country is invited so we are bound to be mobbed, killed or even lost, you will save me a dance tonight wont you Bree?' he said with a wink she smiled. 

         "Sure _Your Grace._" she said with a wink heading up the staircase pulled by a House Elf. The elf and Brianna disapeared.

         "Do you know who they are Moony? The girl I was with is Lily Evans and James was escorting Caitlin Mackenzie... say didnt you date Caitlin at school?" Sirius said coming up behind Remus and backing away when Remus gave him his famous Back your Ass off look. "Who did you have? She was H-O-T!" Remus chuckled.

         "Brianna E. Berns."

         "Who?"

         "Bumbling Bree or thats what Snape and his Gang called her."

         "No shit. Bumbling Bree? Damn! I dont believe it. Really?"

         "Sirius Black!" an older woman came into the room right as he said Bree's nickname she had in school.

         "Your Majesty we didnt know you were here!" Remus and Sirius bowed as Sunniva Potter the dowager Queen of Caliana strode into the room.

         "I am Well aware of that. Have the guests arrived?"

         "Yes, majesty they have. Here is one of them now." Sirius said as Caitlin walked down the stairs, apparently looking around the palace.

         "My dear welcome to Caliana. I am Queen Sunniva but you can call me Sunni." 

         "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to be here. I am Caitlin Mackenzie you can call me Cate if you like." Catie said as she curtsied to the Queen.

         "You are the one who entered Lily Evans into the contest am I right?" Sunni asked.

         "No Madam Brianna did. Lily, Brianna, and I have been friends since we met on the train the first day of school."          

         "Come Cate we can continue this conversation in my drawing room. Those two look really uncomfortable." the Queen looked at the two Dukes that were her son's best friends. Catie laughed.

         "Good they would deserve it. do you want me to tell you what the Prince and they did at school? It will take hours." The dukes started to speak but the queen and Caitlin already left the room.

         "Oh Shit Catie is going to spill _everything. _Including what I did to her."

         "I doubt that she just will tell Sunni what we did as kids...Oh Shit!" Sirius and Remus ran until they bumped into James.

         "What the hell is going on guys?"

         "James look out Catie is at this moment telling your mother what we did at school." Sirius said as James went pale.

         "No way in hell am I going to let her do that come on lets stop it." the men walked very fast to the Queen's drawing room. Catie was speaking.

         "...James helped Bree and me up off the floor and Sirius was helping Lily up. Remus was pointing his wand at Severus threating to hex off the only way for Snape to have kids. They were our lifesavers. I never forgot that time. Oh look its our 7th year heros all of them." Caitlin got up and in turn hugged the men who were speechless.

         "Wha- what the hell?" James said frowning when he got his hug.

         "James where are your manners. Miss Mackenzie was just telling me about the time when you and those two dingle heads saved her life as well as her friends." The Queen said frowning at her son.

         "Well I never got to say thank you since it was on the train home after we Graduated. So I will say it now. Thanks guys from the bottom of my heart. If you will excuse me Your Majesty, Your Highness, and Your Graces, I'm tired so I think I will go take a nap." Caitlin said curtsying and left the room. 

         "Well I will be Damned. I thought that she would tell all sorts of other stuff." James said staring at Caitlin's back.

         "Like what James?" his mother asked looking at him.

         "Oh nothing mother. Come on guys lets go." The men left the queen smiling when Rowan the resigned King came into the room.

         "There you are my little Sunshine. Are our guests here?"

         "Yes dear they are and i think that Remus is still in love with one of them."

~`~`~`

Wow the Muarders were at it again. saving lives and that stuff... I guess this little fluff will become a Major Hit... Who knew... not me. Well I want to thank you All for Reviewing i forgot my disclaimer... I own Nothing except a plastic spoon (long story) and the plot. I also Own Bree, Catie, Sunniva, Drusella, Johanna, Garnet, Alexandra, Annabelle and Avril[triplets] (James's mother and sisters who you will meet next chapter) and James's Father Rowan. What a family. You want to know something I have the last chapter done before the story is even started.****


	3. The Royal Plot

Chapter 3 the big welcome and an apology.

Later that night Lily was Getting ready for the party when there was a knock at the door. There were six voices talking loudly.

         "Who is it?"

         "Princesses Drusella, Johanna, Garnet, Alexandra, Annabelle and Avril, may we come in?"

         "Oh just a second Your Highnesses let me put my dress on. You can help me with my hair." Lily said grabbing the first formal dress she could out of her closet and slipping it on. it was a slimming deep blue dress that had lighter blue flowers on it. "Ok you can come in." She said going an opening up the door. She gasped. The princesses were all like their only brother. They had long curly black hair and sparkling blue eyes they varied in ages. But the one who startled her most was Johanna or at least she thought that it was Johanna. because she and James were twins. or so she read in a book she bought before she came to Caliana. Drusella smiled.

         "Shocking isn't it?" she said. "Come now I have something for you to use. Anna bring them over. Now every princess is to have a tiara it just so happens that this is one of our favorites so treat it well. To go with it are earrings necklace and braclet." Drusella took the box from Annabelle and gave them to Lily.

         "Don't open it now because we want to talk. let up introduce ourselves. I am the oldest Drusella but you can call me Dru." Dru said. then  Johanna stepped forward. 

         "I am Johanna, that's Jo to you James is my twin." she said. Then Garnet.

         "Garnet. Call me Nettle. Or Garnet it doesn't matter." she said waving from Lily's bed.

         "I'm Alexandra or Allie." one of the triplets said.

         "Annabelle. Anna if you want to call me that." the next triplet.

         "Ivy or Avril it doesn't matter to me." the last triplet said as Caitlin and Brianna walked in. They looked at the princesses in shock.

         "Bree, Catie, these are the Princesses Drusella, Johanna, Garnet, Alexandra, Annabelle and Avril. Jo and James are twins cant you tell? Catie Mackenzie and Brianna Berns my Best friends. Now I have to finish getting ready. how should I do my hair?" In the next 20 minutes Lily was transformed from Frump Girl to Pretty Princess between the Princesses and Brianna and Catie lily's hair was curled put up tucked and when they were done Dru took the box Lily had placed on her dresser and opened it. Lily gasped. The tiara sparkled from it's nest of satin. The tiara  was small but pretty in it's own accord. Little Blue Diamonds sparkled next to pearls on a silver frame.

         "The diamonds are charmed to match what ever you are wearing." Dru said placing it on Lily's head. Then the necklace, Bracelet and earrings which were simple little diamond with pearls hanging down.

         "Wow... I mean I can't wear these it's not right." she said and whirled around when a man started to laugh.

         "Merlin's Beard Dru why the hell did you give her that one I was thinking more along the lines of a muggle child's toy tiara. She can't even accept the one you gave her." Prince James said walking into the Room.

         "James Michael Alexander Malcom Potter how many times have I told you not to insult our guests. Mother will be hearing about this..." Dru stopped when Lily stood up.

         "Your Highness my name is Lily Evans and I didn't say I didn't want to wear the jewels I just said I don't deserve your sisters kindness. I know damn well you don't want me here from your attitude but if you don't want m in  your home I will pack up my things and leave the palace and go to a hotel. I am not giving up my vacation to go home and sit in my bed and read. now if you will excuse me I have to finish getting ready."  James stared at her for a second and left the room. his sisters stared at Lily. Then they started clapping.

         "what?" she asked Avril.

         "Well, no one in their right mind would talk to James that way. not even Jo. You would of been yelled at if he was still in the brooding mood but since you and your friends came he's changed. now come on we better get down there or they will send a search party." Avril said taking lily's arm when Jo took her other arm. and they paraded down to the party.

~~~~

James was still brooding about the way Lily Evans had talked to him, and in front of his sisters too! Sirius knocked on the door and walked in.

         "Jimmy got told off by a woman. Look out Caliana your ruler is pissed." James scowled.

         "Do you want to be beheaded? How many damn times have I told you not to call me Jimmy? LILY EVANS IS GOING TO REGRET COMING TO CALIANA!"

         "God James how is she going to regret it by making out with you? You look like you want to eat her up."

         "Sirius be serious for a minute. Will you?"

         "I thought I was Sirius at least that is what my mum calls me."

         "SIRIUS!"

         "Ok, ok I get the point. how about you take her riding tomorrow and give her Gideon or Diablo. Hell yeah give her Diablo she's bound to fall off of him."

         "Hey good idea do you and Remus think you can get her friends out of the way?

         "Who Brianna and Catie? Brianna I know I can but Catie? Whew Remus is going to have his hands full that woman is poison with a capital P. you should of heard her on the way here. ' Oh he's going to pay he's going to pay. Remus Lupin is Going. To. _PAY!" _Sirius said in a high squeaky voice. "It was Fun-ny. Ha ha" Sirius left the room to talk to Remus. There was a knock on the door, it was Jo.

         "James? Are you ok?"

         "Yeah Hani I am fine what's she like?" James told his twin using his childhood nickname he had for her.

         "I like her. She's sweet funny and oh boy she has a temper to match yours. She would be good for you Brother dear."

         "Bull!"

         "Get to know her you might be surprised. Take her out tomorrow and show her the country you love so dearly. Now come on Mother is looking for you." she took his arm and led him to their mother.

~~~~~~

In the Dinning Room

~~~~~~

         "Their Majesties King Rowan and Queen Sunniva. Their Highnesses Prince James and Princess Johanna, Princess Drusella, Princess Garnet, Princesses Alexandra Annabelle and Avril. The Duke of Norton Sirius Black. The Duke of Merona Remus Lupin. Visiting Guests Lily Evans, Brianna Berns, and Caitlin Mackenzie." Piped the butler Peter Petigrew. He was pissed at the royal family. His father William Petigrew was an Earl but do to betrayal William had gotten stripped of his title and was banished out of Caliana. The Potters however took pity on William's family and let them stay and work for the family. One day soon the family was going to pay.

         The group all walked down the grand staircase the king and queen in front. They walked to the bottom and stopped. Remus and the king went to the podium.

         "We would like to thank you all for coming tonight to welcome our special guests Lily, Caitlin, and Brianna, they come from England and will be staying at the palace for three weeks as a princess and Ladies-in-waiting... of course all they have to do is keep Lily company. Lily is up for citizens to entertain for her and Prince James. See me or the Duke of Norton for details. Enjoy your night. I am done here so here is your Beloved King Rowan." Remus went to stand by James.

         "Gee thanks Moony I think I will have to kill you. I don't want to spend time with Lily. I just want to get rid of her." He said stopping abruptly when Lily looked at him questioningly. "Let's mingle Moony." He said after his father ended his speech.

         "Can't Prongs I have an apology to make to a very special person." Remus said walking over to Catie and offering his arm.

         "REMUS LUPIN! What the hell do you want?" she said frowning.

         "Cate I want to apologize for what I did to you. Can you forgive me? I can explain."

         "EXPLAIN?! Explain how I had to sit through Graduation  sitting next to you while you were making out with another girl? No sirie bob I don't think you can explain. You can explain this" she said slapping him on the face and turning around to go and talk to Lily and Dru.

         "Well Your Grace, she gave you that LARGE piece of her mind didn't she? I promised you a dance didn't I?" Brianna said coming up behind him and taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

         'Yeah she did. But Bree tell her that I want to see her tomorrow." 

         "Of course I will should I tell her why you want to see her?"

         "No just tell her I want to have brunch with her. Say about 9:30?"

         "Alright I will. Now about the DON…"

         DON Oh Sirius! I forgot to tell you. He wants you to have lunch with him at noon on the dot to show you around Faviana tomorrow do you want to?" he asked as her eyes lit up.

         "Do I want to? Hell yes I do. Tell him I will meet him in the enterance hall." She said continuing to dance with him. 

~~~

Meanwhile James pulled Lily aside to ask her about going riding with him.

         "Miss Evans a word please?"

         "Yes Your Highness."

         "In the mornings I usually go for a horseback ride when the sun comes up would you like to join me tomorrow?"

"Sure I would Sire should I meet you at the stables?"

"Perfect meet me there about 7:00." He said turning and walking away with out a word. _Until tomorrow Miss Evans. Until tomorrow._


	4. The not so accidental kiss

Chapter 4 The not so accidental Kiss?

The minute Jo saw James walk away from Lily with a smirk on his face she knew something was up.

          "James I know that look."

          "Jo it was not what you think ... I was ... I was asking Miss Evans if she wanted to go riding with me tomorrow."

          "Uh huh and there is life on Pluto. get real James. you were planning something, If you hurt Lily I swear to Merlin that you won't live to see your first born son. Besides Mother told me that Sirius, Remus, and you saved her life and her friends' lives too at school. Jamie that has to mean something." Jo was the only one besides their mother who ever called him Jamie. That wiped the smirk off of his face.

          "Jo, You are my twin and I love you so much but butt out. Now let's go eat. I'm starved." he took her by the arm and they walked over to the Buffet line and waited to get their food.

~~~

The next morning Lily awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned. Last night was the best night of her life. She felt for the first time in her adult life happy her friends blackedmailed her to participate in the Gameshow. After she dressed she hurried down to  the Palace stables. Somewhere in the shadows she could hear Prince James talking to a horse.

          "Good morning to you too, Hercules. Are you ready to go for our ride this morning? I know I am. Come on let's get Diablo too because we have a companion this morning." He said to the horse.

          'Does he ever talk back Your Highness?" she asked quietly  making him jump sightly.

          "Miss Evans! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. You scared the living daylights out of me! Not yet he hasn't. Here take Herc while I get your horse." he said handing over the reins to Lily. he left to go to the back of the stables. Hercules nuzzled Lily's neck making her laugh.

          "Hello there Hercules, it's nice to meet you too. Here have a carrot." She said giving the gelding a piece of carrot she had in her pockets." she could here the prince mutter "Traitor." to the the horse she was holding as he came forward with the most beautiful young stallion she had ever seen.

          "This Miss Evans is Diablo. "He will be your mount. But I warn you not to make a sudden move. Approach him..."  
          "I know how to handle stallions Sire. I grew up with horses. But I have a question... Why give me such a jittery horse?"

          "Wha- You grew up with horses? I- um- I knew that it was in your history the studio sent when you won the game." he said trying not to look and sound stunned. She silently laughed knowing that there was no history. She grinned up at him.

          "Really Sire, now take your horse and warm him up I will be out with Diablo in 20 minutes." he departed muttering something about 'it's not working!' and a 'Damnation!'

          "Ok Diablo lets get to work huh sweetie?" she asked the horse. Taking the saddle off she laid it aside. She  picked up a brush and started brushing the horses mane.

~~~~

Hercules was grazing Contented on some hay when Lily and Diablo emerged. James looked at the woman riding astride the once violent horse.

          "Wha... How did... How?" James asked stunned.

          "All it took was a good rub down and a few carrots and apples. And maybe a little Evans Family Secret Touch." she said as the Prince flung himself on to Hercules back. They set off into the rising sun side by side. Suddenly a snake slithered across Hercules's path startling him into frenzied gallop. Lily saw for a split second the look of horror on Prince James's face before the frightened horse sprinted in the other direction away from the palace and toward a forest. Lily spurred Diablo in the direction of where the prince and his horse. She found Hercules grazing on some grass next to a fallen Prince James. She jumped down and ran over to where James lay.

          "James? James Oh James are you alright? JAMES! Speak to me! Oh Merlin if you are hurt The Royal Family will never forgive me. Please don't be hurt. I know what you tried to do. You wanted to get rid of me because you are afraid that something will come to be of what you feel deep in your heart. Don't worry James I feel that too." She whispered as she knelt next to him and said the last part to him as she brushed away hair from his forehead. his eyes fluttered open.

          "What did you say, Lily? Why am I laying on the ground? The last thing I remember is the snake scaring the bejesus out of Herc. Lily why are there tears falling down your face?" he asked sitting up slowly.

          "Are you hurt? Are there any broken bones? Merlin's Beard Ja-Your Highness you and that horse of yours scared the Hell out of me!" Lily said avoiding his question. She looked away. He smiled.

          "Lily, I am fine how about you are you ok. I mean emotionally. God Damn it All to Hell. Look at me, Lily." She did and started to laugh.

          "I knew it you care. Are you sure you are ok?" He frowned.

          " I'm fine Miss Evans. Who said I care? Huh? Let me guess Jo?" she laughed

          "No your face did Sire. It gave you away. I know we have only known each other for a day but..." she stopped when he kissed her. Her eyes widened.

          " You're right I do care. You came after me unlike some women I know. Those women would start screaming for help. Thank you for making me see the light. You were right I was trying to make you leave but I dont want to do that now. I don't want a soul to know about this. By _this I _mean our kiss and us. Lily... I ... want to get to know you better as_ you. _Not the Winner of _A Little Taste of Royalty. _We have three weeks so what do you say to morning rides together and staying here until... um... say noon then we go back to being not so close... Don't give me that face like you don't have a Fricken clue what I'm saying. I know you are smarter than that. Lilabelle just do this for me... Please?"

          " Your Highness..."

          "My name is James, Lily get it right. If I promise to call you Lily,  will you promise to call me James?" 

          "Alright S-James I promise don't you think that we should meet somewhere... say a secret meeting place? We dont want to keep appearing together do we? We dont want people to suspect us. And what about our friends? 

          "Oh they will be busy _all _day I made sure of that. Damnation Jo was right."

          "What do you mean?"

          "She said that if I made an attempt at getting to know you I would like you." He laughed. "She also said that basically you would be good for me. You are right about a meeting place a little ways from here there is a perfect place its a small spring that only my sisters and the dukes and I know about. we could meet there. Or I could sneak into your room at two which would you prefer?"

          "Really well James be reasonable. My room of course." she laughed at the look on his face. "I was joking James, I am not that big of a prude. I do know how to make a joke."

          "You would rather I meet you in your room do you well that can be arranged Miss Lily." He stood up and grabbed her around the waist and whirled her around in little circles. She squealed with laughter. when they stopped she said breathless.

          "We better get back it's almost 9:00."      

          "Right as always Miss Lily." they got on their horses and started back toward the palace. " Lily do you remember all the times I ignored at school?"

          "How could I forget? I liked you sooooo much. But I was just  perfect Prefect and you were just Gryffindor's bad boy. You got so many detentions from me it wasn 't funny. Then we became Head Boy and Girl 7th year and had to spend time together. I think that made me like you more. It was scary."

          "Whoa hold the Floo powder. You had a crush on me? During school?"

          "Like Bree would say you bet your broomsticks it did. Gee James you catch on fast." He looked at her as they reached the stables. 

          "I will be damned to the dark side. I had no idea. Look there's Moony and Catie. Act like we hate each other. Damnation Miss Evans  why the hell did you have to fall off Diablo after that snake came across his path. You know what I told you about stallions."

          "Well Sire Why give me such a untrainable horse. For Merlins sake. Why not a Mare or Gelding. Something tame unlike the mount you gave me I never want to ride with you again." Lily hopped off Diablo and  handed James the reigns then ran to the Palace.

          "Nice acting my Miss Lily. Nice acting indeed." James whispered to Lily's back.

*~*~*~

I will be Damned to the Darkside. Ha Classic. Well what do you think? Tell me Tell me I want to know. Well I have class now so i will update after. 

P.s Thanks all who reviewed next chapter i will comment each review. 


	5. Apologies and Remus Confides

The last chapter was set over several hours as this one will be so bear with me... Please don't go to a different story... No you cant go...No!!!! I wont let you NO!. Good I didn't lose you Now on with the story. Sorry I just... well I guess you should be aware of my twisted mind... He he He *starts cackling very suddenly stops when some one shakes her* Huh Oh Sorry fingers  got away from me. Ok now we can get on with the Story. Read review do what ever you want to... Hey that rhymes... Don't mind me Lack of sleep.

Here it is the next episode of A Little Bit Royal...

Chapter 5 Apologies and Remus Confides .

8:30 Am that same day.

Lily was gone by the time Catie was awoken by a knock at the door.

          "Who is it?"

          "Loojin, Princess Dru's personal Elf. Mizz Dru says Mizz Mackenzie need to get ups so she sends Loojin to wakes you." The elf said through the door. Catie got up and opened the door. There stood a House Elf in a tea towel bearing the Palace Coat of arms. The Elf's height was the size of Catie's waist.

          "Come on in Loojin."

          "Thank you Mizz Mackenzie."

          "Call me Catie, Loojin. Please?"

          "Mizz Catie is having brunch with Duke of Merona today isn't she Mizz?"

          "How did you know?"

          I is liking the Duke very much Mizz.  The Duke is employing Loojin's sister Loopik because the royal family is the Duke's bestest friends. She is saying that the Duke is meeting yous Mizz Catie."

          "Say does the Duke ever talk about a C.V.M?"

          "Yes Mizz, he does. He is very mad because she is hitting him Mizz at the party. Why do you knows her Mizz?"

          "We've met." Catie said frowning.

          "Mizz Catie, Loojin is leaving you to attends Mizz Dru. If yous ever needs me again just ring. Mizz Dru says you Mizz Berns and Mizz Evans can ring me when you needs me." the Elf said heading to the door. _Oh God What have I done? _Catie  thought as she started to cry.

~_~_~_~

Remus was waiting for Catie when she entered the café. when he saw the tear streaked face he knew something was wrong.

          "Catie? are you all right?"

          "No-yes. I'm Fine. I just had a interesting interaction with a palace Elf. She told me some interesting facts about a certain Duke."

          "Oh really? Did she say that this duke was handsome and kind?" Remus asked with a lifted eyebrow. Catie shook her head.

          "Oh no she said that he was evil and he abuses his employees. She also says that he has a horrible temper. I think that I should report him the King or Prince James. What do you think?" Catie said with mock seriousness.

          "I don't know that you should report him he might be a really good guy and the elf might not know the real duke. He just might be the best guy on the face of the earth."

          "Nah I have met the duke and I think him to be stuffy, unkind and a real hottie." Catie retorted breaking into laughter. Remus smiled and then started chuckling. They then both started to laugh really hard.

          "Ok Cate what is really going on?"

          "I want to apologize for last night. I should of let you explain. Sorry."

          "Cate, you want to know something forget last night I deserved it besides I want to tell you why I broke up with you all those years ago." 

          "Remus what's wrong?" she said concerned. he looked really nervous.

          "Caitlin we can't talk here let's go for a walk, I want to show you Faviana. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

          "Remus J. Lupin. Where in Merlin's name are we going?" Catie asked as she was being pulled down the sidewalk. they stopped at a large garden in the center of the park.

          "Cate sit. Nothing I tell you will leave Caliana."

          "Gee Woof woof, treat me like a dog why don't you?"

          "Actually Sirius is the dog. Let me start with the beginning. You know the sign for the Marauders is a Rat, a Big Black Dog, a Stag, and a Werewolf. Well Peter Petigrew the Palace Butler was the rat, Sirius the dog, and James the stag. That leaves..."

          "The werewolf. You. Remus I knew that when we started dating." 

          "You knew?"

          "Of course I knew. I figured it out. The first week was a full moon and you didn't show up for any of our classes we took together. Sure I was worried but then when you came back that next week and said you were sick, I looked at the signs and started looking them up in our DADA book. It took me a day to find what was wrong. You remember I was the Ravenclaw Bookworm."

          "So I broke up with you after I started to fall in love with you. I thought that if you found out you would freak out and hate me. I still love you Caitlin Veronica Mackenzie.

         "Y-you love me? After five years you still love me? Oh Remus..."  
         "You know I do." He then kissed her long and hard.

         "Remus I-I love you too so much. But what I don't get is why in bloody hell you thought that I would leave you. In the year that we dated did I once _ever_ give you the idea that I'd leave you because I thought that you were less of a man because you were different?" She asked 5 minutes later when they broke apart.

         "No I thought..."

         "You thought. How many damn time did I tell you not to think it's bad for your health?" He grinned.

         "Millions and my little Cate you were right."

         "Do my ears deceive me Remus Jonah Lupin is admitting that he was wrong?" Catie asked giving him a large smile. He just kissed her in reply. 

         "Come on its almost 10:30 and I still haven't shown you my town."

         "Oh _your  _town? I always thought that James was the ruler but alright if you insist show me Faviana."

         "Smart ass."

         "Damn straight how else is a girl suppose to thrive these days?"

         "Find a handsome duke?"

         "Now who's the smart ass?"

         "Ok ok I get the point. Have you kissed a werewolf today?"

         "Yes but I will do it again." she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her lips. when they broke apart he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the city for a tour.

~~~~~~

One and a half  hours later

~~~~~~

         Catie and Remus were headed up the palace stairs outside when they could hear Prince James and Lily yelling across the grounds.

         "...Why the hell did you have to fall off Diablo after that snake came across his path. You know what I told you about stallions."

          "Well Sire, why give me such an untrainable horse. For Merlin's sake. Why not a Mare or Gelding. Something tame unlike the mount you gave me. I never want to ride with you again!" Lily was running towards them when Catie started to laugh.

         "What?"

          "Well look at them Remus. I remember you telling me once that James fancied Lily for a time in 6th year. I darn well know that she had the largest crush on him from the time we started 4th year. Hell she couldn't stop talking about him in 7th year." she broke off.

          "OHH! JAMES MICHAEL ALEXANDER MALCOLM POTTER IS THE BIGGEST STUCK UP... ASS ON THIS SIDE OF THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!" Lily screamed as she stormed past the other couple who started to laugh so hard they had to sit down on the stone steps until Prince James came up to them.

          "Moony what's so funny?" James asked as he sat down next to Remus.

          "Oh Lily just stormed past here and told us something that we already know." Catie said lightheartedly.

          "What's that Miss Mackenzie?"

          "She said that you were the biggest stuck up ass on this side of the Atlantic Ocean." Remus told his best friend. To their surprise James started to laugh. The same thing was going on in Remus and Catie's minds _What the hell is that all about?_

          "Well she's right." Said a voice. Sirius and Brianna came out of the palace.

          "Padfoot. Miss Berns. Good afternoon." James said.

          "Bree! You, Lily, and me,  dinner at the café on main street tonight I have so much to tell you!" Catie told Bree.

          "Will we be back by then, Your Grace?" Bree asked Sirius.

          "We can if you really want to have dinner with your friends... Hey I have a great idea let's triple date. You and me Brianna, Remus and Catie, and since James has such a way with Lily he can go with her." Sirius said laughing at the look James gave him. Pure poison! "Besides it's their first day here in Caliana and Lily hasn't seen Faviana yet either. Well.. Got to go got a date with the best looking lady here. well one of the best but Moony has dibbs on her first." Putting Bree's arm through his they walked out towards the city.  Brianna looked delighted at her luck but only Catie saw that. She laughed.

          "What?" the two men asked.

          "Well isn't it kind of obvious. She has liked that man for over 10 years and well she is finally getting to make her dream come true. Honestly! Men are so... DENCE!" Catie said walking up the steps and heading indoors.

          "Women! Cant live with them can't live without them" James and Remus said laughing.

          "Well Sire I have a meeting to go to with the Irish Prime Minister. Will you _try_ to get Lily to go to dinner with us?"

           Yeah ok and Rome was built in a day. But I will try." James said.

~~~~~~

A/n Well I promised to comment each review but they all say it's a great story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH. next chapter coming as soon as I get it done well I am going to be late for class and have to go now. Allie


	6. Interviews and Rendezvous in the study

Chapter 6 Interviews and Rendezvous in the study 

Later that day.

Lily was sitting in her room reading when Garnet knocked on the door.

"Lily? May I come in?"

"Really Garnet do you have to ask? Of course you can come in. I could use the company."

"Actually Mother wanted to know if you would like to have afternoon tea with her. Just the two of you. We Girls have tea with her before bed and James at noon. We Potters drink a gallon of tea a week." They laughed together.

"Oh well ok where am I suppose to go? Have you seen Catie? I know where Bree is but Catie is a mystery."

"Well Caitlin, Allie, Ivy, Anna, Dru and Jo went shopping after about one. I didn't want to go and Mother wanted to talk to you so that is why you weren't invited to go. Come on this way. I'll show you where to go." The two women walked past the butler Peter who was cleaning a statue of King Rowan I. Peter was cleaning an area vigorously when Garnet said.

"Peter, how many times do you have to be told not to scrub Granddaddy's Statue so hard?"

"Sorry, Princess Garnet." was all he said. Lily tried not to laugh at the area Peter was washing.

"Does he always do that?" She asked her companion. Garnet laughed.

"Merlin yes we have to tell him about once a day not to do that... It's almost like he wants to remove the parts that are there." They laughed.

"Garnet, I have been wondering why I never saw you girls at Hogwarts? I know that Jo went there she was in Gryffindor like me. But I never had very many friends just Catie and Bree." 

"Well I wanted to go but since Mother and Daddy sent Dru and the triplets to Beauxbatons I had to go too. It royally blew." Both girls laughed as they reached the drawing room.

"Nervous?" Garnet asked Lily.

"Yea but I can get over it. Thanks Nettie." Lily smiled

"Hey no problem… mothers a peach; at least she is to us. She is always there for us when we need her. Lily would you like to hang out with me later?"

"Sure. I will come to your room around four or four thirty, or you can come to my room if you want."

"Sounds good to me, I will see you at four." Garnet went back upstairs. Lily took a deep breath and thought to herself, _calm down Lils it will be ok, it's just James's mother… Oh Merlin its James's mother. I can't breath. Deep breath… In out. In out, I'm ok now. Let's go and meet the woman who raised your new boyfriend… **boyfriend! Ha James is my boyfriend Yes, yes, yes it's about damn time well better get this over with... Go Lily go.**_ She walked in and sitting there was Queen Sunniva looking majestic in the main chair.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans would you sit down please, Bevy would you please get Miss Evans and myself tea and cakes." The Queen said to the elf in the corner, she obeyed with a pop and disappeared. Two seconds later she reappeared carrying a tray with tea and small cakes.

"Thank you Bevy you may leave us now."

"Yes majesty, good day Mizz." The elf said bowing and left the room.

"Now Lily… I can call you that? Can't I?" Sunniva asked the girl sitting across from her. She looked so scared. Lily nodded. The queen smiled. "Good now that we have been introduced you can call me Sunni."

"Yes Ma'am… I mean Sunni… I mean Your Majesty… I mean."

"Sunni."

"Sunni I want to thank you for your hospitality and the chance to see Caliana…"

No dear I want to thank _you. _I have never seen my son so… so preoccupied over a girl. Why you are the only one who he has ever taken riding with him. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that James has never taken anyone riding with him including Jo and you know how close they are."

"I didn't know that. Is James very private?"

"Yes when he was a child the only to people who could get to him were either myself or Jo. His father couldn't get to him neither could his other sisters. It is strange… oh never mind."

"Tell me more about James as a child… please?"

"When James and Sirius were together… oh what trouble they got into one time they took the family cat Muffs we called it and took it to the top of the tallest tower and well threatened to drop it." 

"Oh no poor Muffs." 

"Yes poor Muffs didn't like that idea and clawed her way up James's arms… He still has the scars. She also got a hold of Sirius's favourite sweater and had her kittens on it."

"Let me guess Sirius never wear it again?"

"Nope James has it hung on the staircase above the tower where the cat almost… well you get the idea. Then there was the time they…"

~*~*

An hour later Lily was walking down a hallway towards the family quarters were. All of sudden she stopped. She was at a door where she could hear James talking on the phone.

"… Uh huh ok lunch at noon just for Miss Evans and Myself. Ok see you then Countess." Lily opened the door to James's office quietly and walked in. he was sitting at the desk writing something on a piece of parchment. He looked up.

"I must be in heaven." Was all he said.

"Why?"

"Because I see an angel. Hi."

"Hi. You know James that is the oldest line in the book."

"Yeah I know… Did it work?"

"Like a charm." She said walking over and sat on his desk. He stood up and kissed her lightly.

"Hi." He said.

"You said that already." As he kissed her again, he then deepened the kiss. It seemed like a second when he broke the kiss to a knock at the door.

"Damnation! Who is it!" she giggled. He scowled when Remus called out.

"It's me Prongs. May I come in?" Lily didn't say a word and ducked under his desk. James smiled at her and tried not to laugh at the look she gave him. Pure amusement.

"Ok Moony, come in."

"What took you so long buddy?"

"I was busy. Ah!" he blurted when Lily ran her fingernails along the skin of his thigh.

"What?" 

"N-nothing…Ah!" she did it again.

"Are you ok James?" Remus asked frowning.

"I-I'm fine." Lily took off his shoe and started rubbing a foot after James sat down. The look on James's face was one of pure joy. Luckily Remus didn't catch it.

"Have you seen Lily?"

"N-no I haven't wasn't she in her room? She might be riding again."

"True, true. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope I was just going to find her and ask her before you came." She took the other shoe off and started rubbing it too. James looked like he was reaching down for the shoe and stroked her face. She bit him lightly. He coughed.

"Well I am going to find Miss Evans and tell her about tonight. Seven front steps am I right, Sirius and Brianna were going to meet us there?"

"All Righty then see you at seven James."

"Yep see you at seven. And make sure you don't be late. If you are Lily and I are going to skip out on you four." Remus left the room knowing exactly what was going on. Miss Lily Rae Evans was a very good actor, Very good indeed. He just smiled. 

~*~

After Remus left James stood there barefoot as Lily climbed from under the desk.

"You little wanton witch." 

I know I am. Isn't it great? My sister would be proud as she was the one who taught me… although she is a little slut, bitch, and whore… but what can you do about it? You can choose your friends but not your family." Lily said cheekily. James laughed. Then ran at her. She squealed with delight. After he grabbed her he said.

"I forgot to ask did you want to have dinner with the others. After that I will show you Favianna."

"Sure I would love to. But I have to go and meet Nettie for a while. See you in my room at 6 wink, wink." She left the room.

Œ 

ŒŒŒŒ

I know I know its short sorry more to come. Sorry it took me so long to get to you. My lateness is caused by 1) class, 2) Writers block, 3) laziness, and 4) my addiction to the sims. (don't ask) we can just stick with writers block. Damnation I am going to be late for class and have to go ttyl Allie P.s thanks for the Smashing Reviews keep it up.


	7. The night she will never forget Part 1

Chapter 7 The night she would never forget. Part I 6:00pm *~* Lily was pulling on a tube top when James knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute I have to finish getting dressed." She said laughing at the way the door flew open. "Didn't I tell you to wait a moment?"  
"Well my dear Miss Lily after that stunt you pulled in my study I think I have every right to come in here." James said smiling evilly with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
"James I forgot to tell you I met your mother today. She showed me naked baby pictures. She also told me about the stunt you pulled with the cat. I have some interesting and juicy details on you my dear, dear, prince." She smiled sweetly with an evil glint in her eye that James never thought he would see in that beautiful face.  
"You.Mother.Muffs.Naked. NOO. *cough, cough*. Hurry up Lily we better go. We will say that we have called a truce for the night and for the sake of our friends we will be civil to each other." James recovered from her little speech and held out his arm for her to take. In no time they were at the front steps where they sat down to wait for the other couple.  
"James? Are you ok? I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought that I would have you as my boyfriend. I mean we are dating aren't we?" Lily asked softly. All she got was a grunt in response. He was pissed. "Your mother also told me how private you are and I want to thank you for letting me ride with you this morning even though it was to try to kill yourself." He laughed but remained silent. "James, will you at least talk to me? If you want to see naked pictures of me I can go and get them tomorrow. Mum and Dad don't even have to know I was there. I can Apparate in and out of the house. Would you like that?" he perked up a little at that but still didn't say a word. "Damn it James Potter will you talk to me!"  
"Alright Lil I'll talk. I am trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel about you. I know that we have really known each other for over twelve years but the past day, has been amazing. However I-I am just getting to know the sexier then hell adult you. Lily I am scared shitless that I will hurt you before I get a chance to tell you what is inside my mind right now. Nevertheless now is not the time here come our friends. Now remember be civil we called a truce. Hello Moony, Miss Mackenzie. Well shall we go...Miss Evans?" He held a hand out and pulled Lily up. She then took his arm and started walking down the steps ignoring the look Catie gave her. ~*~ Sirius and Brianna were waiting for them at the cozy restaurant when they got there.  
"LILY! Catie am I glad you guys are here. I could use a brake from Dippy over here." Bree said pointing at Sirius and getting up to hug her friends.  
"HEY I resent that nickname. Besides it is Sirius to you Missy!" Sirius protested. They all laughed. (It seems that I make all of my characters really giddy don't I?)  
"Would you rather I call you Dip Shit? Or Ass Wipe or Donkey butt?*?" Bree shot back.  
"Hey Sirius," Lily said smiling. "I heard about your cat experience and am waiting for the moment that I see that sweater." That shut him up.  
"Mother told her." James said trying not to laugh at the shocked look Sirius had on his face.  
"Thanks James you ruined it." Teased Lily as the other girls gave Lily a look.  
"We will we right back." Bree said pulling the other women into the vacant bathroom. Then Bree turned to Lily.  
"And what the hell is that?" Lily laughed.  
"We called a truce. Is that a problem?" More than you know. She thought.  
"Hell no! I know you had the biggest crush on him in seventh year. Don't you deny it Lily Rae?"  
'Don't worry I won't, and I won't advertise it either. So come on the Dip shits are waiting. did I say dip shits I meant guys." The girls laughed as they headed back to the table. The guys were talking some sense into James.  
". Jamesy you do know that if you hurt her you will have 9 women on your ass don't you." Sirius asked  
"Hell Siri, of course I do her friends and my sisters. Merlin that's scary enough."  
"Hello boys, what are we talking about?" Catie asked sitting on Remus' lap. Bree sat next to Sirius who grabbed her hand and kissed it. Lily sat next to James and he grabbed her hand under the table. She smiled at him.  
"Oh nothing Caters. What were you talking about in the powder room?" Remus asked  
"Oh just our brainless guy friends that's all."  
"Hey I was one of the smartest jokers in our year." Sirius said pretending to pout. The others didn't buy his act.  
"Sirius!" they all laughed.  
"Hey you." Sirius said looking at Lily.  
"Yes." The others said in unison.  
"Sirius I hate to break it to you but hay is for horses." Lily said smiling,  
"Let's eat I am starved."  
"Sirius you ate 3 hours ago and you know it." Bree said chuckling.  
"BRIANNA ELIZABETH BERNS! What are you doing here in Caliana?" A loud female voice rang out behind Bree. Bree however groaned at the sound of the voice.  
"Mother! I didn't know you were here in Faviana, let alone here in Caliana. As for me I am here for Lily."  
"Hello Mrs. Montgomery." Lily said smiling, Janice Montgomery's face softened.  
"Hello Lily dear and Caitlin nice to see you. Now Brianna dear. I just care. who are these wonderful young men?"  
"Sirius Black Duke of Norton, Mrs. Montgomery."  
"Remus Lupin, Duke of Merona."  
"James Potter, Madam Montgomery Welcome to Caliana.  
"Oh Prince James is it. Brianna I hope you are here with him and are behaving your self like I taught you to."  
"Mother! Actually I am with Sirius. Lily is with James. For tonight." Bree smiled at Lily.  
"Caitlin didn't your mother teach you not to sit in young men's laps?" Janice scolded Catie.  
Actually Mrs. Montgomery my mother didn't teach me anything except to run away from trouble. My father raised my brothers and me."  
"Oh. Brianna I have to go your stepfather is waiting for me outside I just thought I'd say hi, and goodbye. Remember my rules." Janice Montgomery left leaving James, Sirius, Remus and Lily quite amused Catie looked sullen. And Brianna.Well Brianna was embarrassed.  
"OH MY GOD! My mother is such a." she couldn't think of the word that fit her mother.  
"Don't worry Bree if you ever meet my sister. and I hope you never have to. you would think that Janice is just a little angel compared to Tuni."  
"Tuni? Who's that?" Sirius asked pulling Bree's hand so she could sit on his lap to comfort her.  
"My sister Petunia,"  
"Oh the Bitch, slut, hoe, and whore?" James said absently not thinking about what he was saying. Lily grinned at him.  
"Ha I didn't say hoe but yea. That's her. What?" the others were staring at her.  
"I thought you thought that James was the biggest Git pm this side of the Atlantic Ocean." Remus smirked. Lily laughed and looked at James, He shrugged.  
"They know Lil might as well tell your friends," James said.  
"All right James and I are dating but it will be between us and no one else is to know. if you tell I will have to kill you. Capish?  
"Capish." Her friends said as the food arrived. . To be continued  
  
I know it's a stupid ending but the best is yet to come. Read review you know what to do. Well g2g ttyl. Allie 


	8. Part II Bedside Chats

  **The night she would never forget part II: **B**edside talks, and a new plot.**

        After dinner everyone left the café. Sirius and Brianna had planned on going back to the palace since they had already looked around. Catie and Remus had decided to go 'shopping' and Catie told her friends to meet in Lily's room so they could talk at 1:00am. Now we meet the last couple walking down the sidewalk holding hands. James had disguised himself so he would get ambushed by his subjects. That Lily was his, and he was hers for the night.

        "James? Are you still mad at me?" Lily asked hesitantly as they were walking.

        "What? Lila-Belle how could I, James Michael Alexander Malcolm Potter stay angry with such a gorgeous girl like you?" He said looking at her and she blushed. _How can a guy like him, a guy so arrogant and stubborn at first make me act like a sixteen year-old sentimental school girl? Merlin's beard! He's looking at me again. My hand is tingling, and it won't stop!_ So many things were going on inside Lily's head and she couldn't stop blushing. Here she was 21 and acting like a teenager (are the ages right? I don't remember sorry). Her life at this moment was so messed up. She decided to speak her mind.

        "Well Mr. 'High and Mighty Royal Princely…Prince…Person'…don't you dare laugh, James! Don't I swear to you I _will _leave you in the middle of the street and go to London without saying goodbye!" She stopped in the middle of the crowd, pulled her hand out of his, and put her hand on her hips as he started to laugh. He stopped immediately and she grinned. 

        "Ok you are starting to scare me Lily, what is up with you today?" James said going to hug her. She shrugged, laughed, and then ran down the street. He sighed and ran after her. "Woman, get back here before I have to call the guards to go after you! LILY! Come on now this isn't funny. Lily? Where are you? Lily?" He asked looking around for the lady in question. He had followed her into the park where he started to look around for her. Then suddenly someone jumped onto James's back and instantly he knew who it was.

        "Hi Jamesy miss me?" Lily whispered in his ear. He jumped then smiled as her lips kissed his ear.

        "Hey Lila-Belle I wondered where you went. I was afraid I would have had to go back home and leave you to defend for yourself in this crazy place called Faviana." He said as she jumped off his back and pulled him over to a bench. They sat there for an hour just cuddling and holding hands. Then James looked at his watch.

        "Blimey Lil it's almost midnight. We better get back to the palace so we can have our first bedside talk at 2." He said and she laughed.

        "James! We spend practically the whole day together and when we go hom… back to the palace separate for an hour then meet in my room to talk some more. My stars, am I ever going to get any sleep for these three weeks?" She asked and he shook his head. She had almost said 'home' even though she hadn't been there for three days yet but she still considered the palace as home.

        "Nope. Sorry Lily." He said as they walked back to the palace hand in hand and they walked up the steps. They entered the big doors and walked up the staircase to Lily's rooms. He kissed her on the cheek and walked across the hall to another staircase which apparently lead to the family suite of bedrooms. Lily walked into her room and was immediately accosted by all of James's sisters and her friends who all started to ask the same questions.

        "Where did he take you?"

        "What took you so long?"

        "Did he kiss you?"

        "I was right wasn't I?" This one was from Jo. Lily smiled at her and nodded. Jo started whooping for joy. "YES! Thank you thank you. I knew all he needed was you. So when is the wedding?" she asked smirking and everyone stared at her. Lily however stopped in the middle of pulling open her closet door the whipped around to face Jo.

        "W-w-what did you say, Jo?" She stuttered. Jo however broke into a wider grin.

        "Lily, I was kidding dear. I know it's too early to talk about you two getting married. Although it would be nice to have you as a sister-in-law." Lily sighed a breath of relief and relaxed as she slipped into the closet to change into her nightshirt, an over-sized t-shirt that had a picture of Tweety Bird on it with words that said 'Get over it" on it in big letters and a pair of  running shorts. When she came out all of her new and old friends were sitting on the bed waiting to hear about the night and about the ride that morning. When Lily told them about James and the snake Catie started laughing her head off. Lily left off the part with the kiss and admitting to James that she had a crush on him in school. She promised to keep it to herself and she never broke her promises.

        "Oh! So that is what happened is it? Wait till Remus hears about this! I wondered if that was just a cover up."

        "Why is that Catie?" Ivy asked looking confused.

        "'Cause Lily in all the years that I have known her has never once fallen off a horse let alone gone unconscious after hitting the ground. Like I said she has never fallen off a horse. She grew up with horses, her parents raise them." Catie said grinning. The girls talked for another hour then Bree looked at Lily's alarm clock.

        "Ok it is 2am and we need to get to bed. Come on girls. Vamoose! Get lost. Come on come on out, out, out before your parents come down and well… yell at us." The women laughed and complied with Bree's wishes. As each of James's sisters walked out the door they noticed that there was a shadow waiting by the steps for them to leave. They all shrugged it off by admitting it was just tiredness.

        Unbeknownst to them it was Peter Pedigrew spying on Lily and planning his attack. He knew that Lily was a threat to all the things he wanted to do to the Potters. If James married Lily and was to have a child with him it could mean that Peter's plot could be ruined. After all the girls went either upstairs or across the hall another figure came from where the princesses went up to bed. _Damn you James why did you have to fall for the Mudblood?_ Peter thought as James knocked on Lily's door. She opened it and Peter quickly uttered a listening in charm on the door so Peter could eavesdrop the conversation. Peter gasped as the two started making out and then was silent. _James you have just ruined my whole plan by getting involved with that woman and you will soon regret what you did. I vow that I will avenge my father any way I can!_ Peter figured that the couple were asleep and decided that he too should get some sleep so he crept down to the small servants section of the palace and entered the butler's room. After he undressed (eww bad image, bad image eww, eww, and can I just say eww!) he crawled into bed and was soon asleep. He was asleep for about an hour when the idea came to him._ The new Rising English dark lord Tom Riddle! Of course! I can join his cause and knowing Caliana they will want to join up with Dumbledore and that way I can be a double agent! It's the perfect plan! Ho, ho Peter you are a GENIUS!_ He thought as he sat up in bed. Tomorrow was his day off and then he can go to meet with Riddle and join the Dark Side. He thought his plan was perfect. No he _knew_ his plan was perfect. He soon went back to sleep.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Remus had the same idea as James. He went down the stairs and knocked on Catie's bedroom door. She opened it and smiled sleepily then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. 

~~~~

James and Lily talked for about a second then started for the bed… You may think that they were doing what you wish but they were just cuddling and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

~~~   
Bree and Sirius, however, were in separate rooms thinking of each other. He couldn't believe that Brianna Elizabeth Berns was so pretty and she wanted to be with him. He was thinking of all the times he saw Lily and her friends hanging out in the Three Broomsticks during a Hogsmeade weekend during school. She wasn't pretty but she had her own way of looking like she was. Sirius wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had fancied Brianna for a time. He turned over and soon started dreaming of Bree.

Remus and Catie were however doing what you think they might be doing unaware that they were creating a child through their expression of their love for each other. This child would make them see how much they need each other in the future to come.

~~~

One chapter down for two stories Harry's Secret Sister is counting down to the last and final chapter and the Romances between Lily, James and their friends are heating up. I love all of your reviews and thank you for being faithful and patient while I get through college. At this moment, I am winding down of some of my classes so I will be able to write more often and longer. I also promised myself that I wouldn't get in to any dirty details featuring our favorite characters. So that is why you don't get to read anything kinky… is that a good thing?

I would like to give a shout out to my new Beta Reader Monique. She is absolutely the greatest! Well I better get going on another chapter. I have SOOO much planned. By the way for those who haven't seen the new trailer we'll just say that Draco gets what is coming to him.


End file.
